To complement Emory University's rapidly expanding strength in molecular biology, we propose to establish a "Microchemical Analysis Facility for Molecular Biology." This facility is designed to provide Emory and greater Atlanta scientists with access to modern molecular biological techniques and materials that require instruments too costly for individual laboratories to purchase and operate. The facility would consist of an oligonucleotide synthesizer, a peptide synthesizer, and a polypeptide sequencher purchased with federal funds and an amino acid analyzer, a microcomputer with molecular biology software, an autoradiograph processor, a spectrophotometer, a pH meter and balancer, refrigerators and freezers, electrophoresis equipment, remodeled space, and start-up funds to be provided by Emory Medical School and Emory University. The facility will be designed to provide users: (1) quality oligonucleotides, (2) quality synthetic peptides, (3) accurate peptide sequences, and (4) computer resources for molecular biology, on a fee-for-service basis. The instruments will run by a full-time Ph.D. level operator and the accounts maintained by a facility secretary. The facility will be administered by the Principal Investigator ("Director"), an "Advisory Committee" of four senior faculty and an "Applications Committee" of five senior faculty including a laboratory coordinator and an experienced supervisor for each instrument. The primary user group will include 19 NIH funded scientists with a total direct costs funding of over $3,000,000. Additional users will be drawn form other Emory and Atlanta scientists. Establishing this facility would have a catalytic effect on molecular biological research at Emory and significantly advance biotechnology in the Southeast.